Together
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: They aren't lovers-they aren't even friends-but they need each other. Pre-Klaine, self-harm, child abuse, homophobia. Now Multi-Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Together**

**AN: Err… I wrote this late last night and finished it today, but it's a tad… rough. It's written **_**awkwardly**_** and the sentences are kind of clunky, but I've had writers block all month, so when the opportunity arose to actually write, I was happy, even if this kind of sucks.**

**POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS for mentions of self-harm, child abuse, homophobia**

**ASSUMED PRE-KLAINE (which I don't normally write, but this story has a lot of things I don't normally write, so…)**

**XxXxX**

Blaine took a shaky breath, reaching for his phone. It was right in front of him, yet seemed miles away he was trembling so violently, his body protesting his every movement with shots of pain racing across his shoulders and down his back with each movement of his arm.

He finally grabbed the device, smiling in triumph.

He sent a quick text saying simply '_I need you_'. That was all it needed to say.

His arms dropped, exhausted. He wanted to curl into himself, to make himself small and less vulnerable, but he knew it would only hurt more if he tried, so he refrained.

Once _he_ got here, everything would be okay. It always was.

Blaine hummed happily to himself at the thought. Despite the horrible circumstances, the thought of spending time with the other boy made him smile.

He forced his eyes open, no matter how much he wanted to close them and give in to the promising abyss it would surly bring. He had had enough head injuries to know not to fall asleep unless he wanted to end up in a coma.

At one time the extended sleep would've appealed to him, but not anymore. Not now that he had Kurt Hummel in his life

**XxXxX**

"Oh,_ honey_," the angelic voice Blaine had been waiting on sighed as the pale boy gently brushed his figures through Blaine's sporadic curls.

Blaine leaded into the touch, letting out a whimper of pain when the movement irritated the bruises on his back.

"Can you show me where you're hurt, baby?" Kurt asked, beautiful green/blue eyes (which Blaine could sometimes even find flex of gold in) gazing heavily into Blaine's own caramel orbs as he sat down next to him on the bed. He sounded resigned, but the worry and care laced into his tone assured Blaine that Kurt wasn't helping him out of obligation or pity, but a genuine care for his wellbeing that Blaine hadn't been familiar with before he and Kurt met.

Blaine attempted to sit up, his whole body straining with the effort. He took in a few gasped breaths before Kurt swiftly curled an arm around the shorter boy's middle and helped him the rest of the way.

Blaine slumped against Kurt's side, hating that he was so weak, yet loving the feel of Kurt's comforting warmth against his side while he regained his breath.

"M-my back" he explained to Kurt while said boy's long fingers smoothed through his hair comfortingly. "And I'm pretty sure I hit the back of my head." There was a long silence. Then he continued "I was pushed down the stairs this time"

Kurt noticeably winced, but quickly recovered, helping the hazel eyed boy tug up his shirt to get to the bruised skin underneath. Taking shirts off had stopped being embarrassing and they had both stopped being ashamed of what was hidden long ago.

Kurt sucked in a breath at the sight of the other boy's back, no doubt covered in purple marks, or at least getting there. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Blaine, yet Kurt always seemed surprised by how hurt he was.

Kurt silently reached into his bag to pull out ointments and ice packs. He got to work on doing his best to help the discolored flesh heal, only talking to tell Blaine he had a lump on the back of his head, but nothing serious, and to shush and reassure Blaine when he winced or hissed when Kurt came into contact with his injuries.

When the taller was done he kissed the top of Blaine's head sweetly and laid them on their sides so they were facing each other.

"Hi" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the adorableness of the boy in front of him. "Hi" he replied before raising his arms slowly as to not irritate his back as much. It was a clear invitation to cuddle.

Kurt got the message and tucked his head under Blaine's chin, snuggling into his chest with a happy sigh, not seeming to care that his arms were trapped between them. Blaine lowered his arms so he could play with the short brunette locks of the other male's hair. Neither minded that Blaine was still shirtless. They barley even noticed.

The only thing Blaine really noticed was how Kurt fit into his arms as though he were a part of him.

"Did you cut?" Blaine asked gently.

He felt Kurt shake his head 'no' against his chest. "Not today"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's hair in praise. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie" he told him. He knew Kurt hadn't stopped cutting all together; Kurt often stopped for a few days only to pick up again. But he always praised Kurt when he stopped, however briefly, because he knew it was better than when they had first met and Kurt had been self-harming every day.

He felt Kurt bury himself further in his embrace and rubbed his back calmingly, wincing when the movement jolted his bruises.

Blaine had no idea when this as started. They weren't lovers-you couldn't even classify them as friends-but somehow they knew each other better than anyone else did.

They never talked in school, making a silent agreement Blaine's freshmen year of high school that if the two only openly gay kids at McKinley spoke their bullying would only get worse.

Blaine hadn't even known Kurt's _last name_ until the previous year.

He had been tripped by an idiotic jock who left with a parting "fag" (in full view of a teacher, mind, who didn't seem to care) and his shirt had ridden up to reveille the broken skin on his back. He had heard a quiet gasp before he was, to his surprise, being helped to his feet by a gorgeous pale figure.

They stared into each other's eyes, unable to look away. Blaine saw pain in Kurt's eyes that he had never noticed before. The torment they reflected reminded him uncomfortably of himself, and before he realized what he was doing he asked "Are you okay?"

Kurt had laughed the same guarded laugh Blaine used on the rare occasion someone asked him something personal. Blaine didn't like hearing someone else use it, especially someone so beautiful. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Kurt quipped.

Blaine shifted his feet awkwardly. "Well, I'm used to those jerks by now, so..."

The taller male's eyes hardened. "I've been bullied by these idiots as long as I can remember," Blaine winced at that, and at the bitterness in Kurt's tone. "But I've never seen them do something that would make an injury like _that_." Kurt hissed, gesturing to the general vicinity of Blaine's lower back. His expression softened, but if it was because of Blaine's nervous mask or sympathy, Blaine wasn't sure. "Do your parents hit you, Blaine?"

No one had ever asked him that directly and Blaine was a horrible liar when the question was put so blatantly with no chance of changing the subject.

He bit his lip. He felt compelled to tell Kurt everything, to just scream his problems at the top of his lungs so the boy-so _someone_ knew. After being alone so long, the feeling scared him.

But he saw a kindred spirit in Kurt's eyes, and that gave him the courage to nod just enough for Kurt to see. Maybe Kurt could help him. Maybe he could finally have a friend…

Then, something strange happened. Kurt didn't coo in sympathy or attempt to touch him. He gave a small smile and said "I'm glad you told me-now you have someone to help you"

Blaine stared at the glasz eyed boy in wonder. "Why?" he asked quietly. It was all he could think to say. No one had ever wanted to help him before. Not even his own parents liked him, so why would some stranger?

"Because you remind me of myself" Kurt explained, crossing his arms absently. "Your eyes-they have the same fear as mine," He steeled himself before continuing softer "and they're as lost as mine too"

Blaine sucked in a breath. "Do your parents..." he couldn't say it. The thought of it happening to himself was fine-normal, but thinking of someone _else_ getting hurt the same way he was made his chest constrict horribly. Blaine deserved what he got, but Kurt (from what he had observed from afar and their conversation) was sweet and kind, and sort of amazing.

"No," Kurt responded simply, hugging his arms tighter around himself as though he was fighting off some invisible force.

"Oh," Blaine sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment. Kurt didn't know what he was going through after all. But then why were they so similar?

"I just..." Kurt paused, taking in a long breath. Blaine could visibly see him gathering his courage. "I just hate myself" he said quietly.

Somehow they had ended up exchanging phone numbers with promises to call if things got bad. They weren't going through the same thing, not really, but they needed someone. Someone with similar pain behind their eyes.

Eventually, the calls became a frequent thing, and then even daily. Blaine would call after he was beaten, or Kurt would call shaking and sobbing from the bathroom floor, blood flowing from self-inflicted cuts.

Sometimes they would talk about Blaine's home life. Other times Kurt showed Blaine his cuts and told him the story behind each one. And then there were the times Blaine liked best, the times when they talked about inconsequential things and somehow managed to laugh together.

He had no idea when they had evolved to pet names and gentle kisses _everywhere_ but where Blaine wanted them, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Even though they still ignored each other at school and weren't really friends...

"What are you thinking about so loudly?" Kurt teased, his breath fanning over Blaine's chest, pulling him from his musings.

"Us," Blaine answered simply. "How we met and everything that's happened since." He could feel the pale boy's lips quirk upwards from where they pressed against his skin.

Kurt placed a small kiss over his heart. "I'm so glad I stopped to help you that day" he whispered. His voice sounded so small, and Blaine knew Kurt meant that he was glad for both of them, neither knowing where they'd be without the other.

Blaine's heart swelled with an indescribable feeling. What they went through was terrible, but at the same time it had brought them together, and that he wouldn't trade for the world. "Me too" he replied honestly.

He nuzzled into Kurt's hair, breathing in sweet jasmine and vanilla and something purely _Kurt_. He wanted to drown in the scent that had come to mean 'safety' and 'home' over the past year more than his own house ever did.

"You should see a professional" Blaine whispered. God, he just wanted Kurt to get better so bad; he wanted those glimpses he got of the snarky, caring, charming man to be out on display, not hidden away by depression.

"I know" Kurt replied distantly. A small silence, then "You should call child services so you can be free to worry about stupid things like test grades and peer pressure." he countered.

"I know" Blaine sighed.

They had had this conversation before, but still things stayed the same. Blaine was scared of what would happen to him if he told, and Kurt... Well, Blaine was almost certain Kurt didn't want to disappoint his father, who was all he had left, and most days it seemed like Kurt didn't _want_ to get better.

Blaine sighed heavily at the thought. He hated that Kurt did that to himself, hated that he could do nothing but be there for him, hated that he couldn't protect Kurt from those damn insecurities buzzing around his head.

Blaine kissed the other boy's forehead, more to calm himself than anyone else.

Maybe someday they would be free, Blaine of his father and Kurt of his depression, but until then, at least they had each other. Blaine hopped they could someday be together truly, at the very least as friends, but that was just wishful thinking. It seemed everything in his life rested on wishful thinking…

**XxXxX**

**If someone, for some unfathomable reason, actually ENJOYS the idea of this story, tell me and I'll make it a multi-chap where Klaine actually gets together and they fully address their problems and such. It'll probably be only two or three chapters IF that happens, but if you want to see how it plays out it's up to you. I could leave it like this or do more; I don't care one way or the other.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**AN: What's this? The next chapter of 'Together'? Outstanding!**

**WARNINGS for mentions of self-harm, child abuse, homophobia, and suicide**

**I am aware that Kurt and Blaine's emotions jump around a lot and they have worse mood-swings than pregnant women, but the way I see it, they're both going through some heavy stuff and their emotions are all out of whack.**

**Hope you enjoy…?**

**XxXxX**

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. At the moment, blood was obscuring the shallow cuts on his chest, but the word he'd carved could still be read; _'slut'._

Because that's all Kurt was-a stupid little slut who deserved this, deserved to have everyone know what a complete fuck-up he was. He could never just keep his hands to himself, could he? God, Blaine must be laughing at him right now.

Kurt knew he threw himself at Blaine every time they saw each other. God, Blaine was being _hurt_. Blaine was _pure _and _kind_ and was forced to live with _disgusting_ people who couldn't see his beauty and what did he get for it? A whore like Kurt trying to get closer to him.

Blaine was something special, something to be protected and cherished. He was surprised Blaine wasn't already tainted from his presence.

He pushed down on the newly made cuts with his index finger, hissing in pain as an odd sense of relief washed over him. _'You deserve this'_

'_I know'_

**XxXxX**

Blaine shivered, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them.

He had been slushied, than shoved into the locker, the hard metal running along an already-there gash in his side. He wasn't sure if it was bleeding or not, but he couldn't bring himself to move. It's not like any of the people roaming the halls were stopping to check on him or anything-their footsteps simply stopped in front of him for a moment before starting again.

His parents hated him, everyone at McKinley hated him, society hated him… Maybe he was just a horrible person undeserving of love? Everyone seemed to think so, so it must be true, right?

He felt a traitorous tear leaking down his face. _'Maybe I'd be better off dead'_

An unexpected light peaked through the darkness of his thoughts; there was a hand running through his already ruined hair, tucking loose curls behind his ears.

He looked up at the familiar touch, smiling when Kurt immediately started brushing away slush and stray tears from Blaine's face.

Warmth flooded through him when Kurt placed a kiss underneath both his eyes and whispered "They can't hurt you here, you're safe"

He wanted to press himself against Kurt and never move, just stay that way forever. However he was very conscientious of the corn syrup drenching his body, so he settled for a small "Thank you"

Kurt kissed his forehead and Blaine couldn't help but lean slightly into the affectionate touch. "Don't thank me for doing what everyone should do." Kurt admonished.

Blaine smiled brightly, his golden eyes shining-a smile that only Kurt got to see. Kurt had the uncanny ability to make him feel bad for ever not liking something about himself. Kurt cared about him, Kurt still wanted him around. And no one else really mattered as much as Kurt anyway.

"Now, let's go get you cleaned off, hmm?" the taller boy said, giving Blaine's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"I don't have anything to change into." Blaine pointed out. He was already wearing his back-up outfit, and he was knew from experience walking around all day covered in ice would be uncomfortable.

"You can wear my sweatshirt" Kurt explained, pointing to the oversized grey hoodie he was currently wearing. Blaine knew that Kurt knew a lot about fashion, but he had abandoned it the end of his sophomore year when everything he owned kept getting ruined. When they met after school, Kurt always dressed impeccably, so Blaine knew there was still hope. "And I have a pair of jeans in my locker that you could roll the pant legs up on-I was slushied in them this morning, but they should be dry by now as long as you don't mind the stains"

"I would say 'thank you', but apparently I am no longer allowed too" Blaine teased, leaning over to place a sticky kiss on Kurt's cheek, causing the older boy to wrinkle his nose rather adorably.

The mood was instantly lightened.

"Blaine, now I have to wash _my_ face too!" Kurt scolded with no real malice. He was grinning the whole time, after all.

"Together forever, right?" Blaine asked. No matter how teasingly he said it, the question was loaded and they both knew it. _'Please don't leave me. Stay with me. I don't want to be alone. I can't do this without you.'_

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek, lingering more than he normally would. "Together forever" he promised, lips brushing against Blaine's skin as he spoke.

**XxXxX**

Kurt gently massaged Blaine's scalp as the warm water ran over it from the tap. They were in the men's bathroom, Blaine sitting backwards in a chair with his head in the sink as Kurt worked the red globs of frozen drink from his hair and face.

Blaine stilled the movement of one of his hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss Kurt's wrist. "You're amazing" Blaine whispered and Kurt felt his heart swell. Blaine knew he was kissing over scars lining Kurt's wrists, but he didn't care.

Sometimes, Kurt hated that he did this to himself, if only because if the way Blaine reacted and how Blaine praised him when he didn't. But at the same time, Kurt needed this. He needed to see the greys fading to brilliant red as he tore open his skin. He needed to punish himself for being suck a sick, selfish human being. But mostly he just wanted the pain to end-the constant fear and loneliness, like he was suffocating while everyone watched, no one caring enough to try and save him.

But Blaine made him feel like he could breathe. With Blaine, it was almost like he didn't deserve to be hurt; almost. Blaine was the first person who went out of his way to actually be nice to him out of anything other than obligation. Blaine was the first person to accept him for all he was, flaws and all. Could you blame him for falling in love with the perfect, pure human being?

"I think you're as clean as we can get you." Kurt whispered, running his hands through Blaine's damp curls. Honestly he didn't want this moment to end, but he was afraid the less-than-platonic feelings he had for Blaine would become blatantly obvious if they stayed there any longer.

Blaine sat up, shaking his head like a puppy, electing a high pitched giggle from Kurt.

Blaine grinned, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes. Kurt really hopped Blaine didn't notice the hitch in his breath at the sight. "Time to exchange clothing." Blaine chortled, moving his hands to take off his shirt, but stopping and wincing.

Kurt was immediately worried, helping Blaine tug off the shirt as gently as he could, gasping when the long cut along his side was revealed.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, staring. The one thing Kurt hated more than anything-more than himself-was the sight of Blaine hurt.

"At least it didn't re-open" Blaine said weakly, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

In a flash, Kurt had medical tape, rubbing alcohol, and gauze dug out of his bag. He had first started carrying them around if he ever needed to cut during school and needed to cover it up quickly; now he carried it for Blaine.

"Can you lift your arm for me, honey?" Kurt asked tenderly, kissing Blaine's cheek. Feeling the warmth of it beneath his lips calmed him, reminded him that Blaine was alive, that he was going to be fine.

Blaine flinched in obvious pain, but did as he was told, albeit slowly.

"This may hurt a little, okay?" Kurt whispered. He knew that Blaine knew that already, but Blaine's parents already caused Blaine so much pain that Kurt never wanted to catch him off guard and be the one to cause the younger boy harm.

He cleaned the wound carefully, his heart twisting every time Blaine made a noise signaling pain, shushing him and placing light kisses to his face in apology.

Eventually the cut was bandaged and both of them smiled. "Blaine," Kurt said seriously, cupping Blaine's face in his hands. "You need stitches; you need to go to the hospital."

Blaine shook his head frantically. "No. They'll ask questions, they'll contact my parents," he started to get hysterical. "They'll pity me and put me in foster care so some other family can tell me how worthless I am-"

Kurt reacted without thinking, kissing Blaine's lips to cut him off. The pale boy could feel a current-a heat that was unfamiliar, but defiantly welcome. His toes curled and he felt lightheaded. He had imaged kissing Blaine before, but it was nothing like this. This was the definition of happiness. This was-this was wrong. He didn't deserve Blaine.

He opened his eyes (when had he even closed them?) and pulled away, but Blaine grabbed the back of his head so their lips were only millimeters apart.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered, his lips brushing Blaine's tantalizingly. "You are not worthless. You are beautiful and perfect and wonderful in every way. Anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is a jealous idiot."

Blaine's eyes were burning in a way Kurt was unfamiliar with. His eyes were like liquid gold, warm and inviting and full of-_'no, not love. You're Kurt Hummel, you can't be loved'_. It scared Kurt somewhat, to see emotion so intense being directed at him.

Before he could even think about moving away Blaine's lips were on his again. He opened in mouth in a surprised gasp, Blaine apparently thinking it was the perfect opportunity to slips his tongue into Kurt's mouth and suddenly the entire world was like a far-off memory-all that mattered was Blaine.

Blaine licked across the roof of Kurt's mouth, causing the taller boy's knees to buckle, catching himself by clutching Blaine's biceps before he fell on top of him. He explored Kurt's mouth desperatly, making sure to run over every inch. Kurt couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His senses were filed with Blaine-the smell of him, the taste of him, the feel of his talented tongue…

Kurt pulled back, their lips making a soft, wet sound when disconnected. Blaine attempted to recapture his lips but Kurt took a step back. What had he done? He couldn't drag Blaine down with him! He was a freak-a high pitch, girly little freak!

"Kurt?" Blaine called, his eyes worried, his lips dark and bruised. "Kurt, what's wrong? I thought you wanted this too…"

Kurt felt his eyes watering. The lost, hurt look on Blaine's face almost made him rush over and kiss it better, but then he remembered why he had caused that look in the first place.

"Sweetie…" Blaine stood up, moving closer to Kurt. Kurt backed away from him, though really he wanted nothing more than to collapse in Blaine's arms and forget. "Kurt, _please_, I _need_ you…"

Kurt shook his head, tears leaking down his face. "I'm sorry, Blaine"

He ran, the image of a single tear racing down Blaine's face ingrained in his mind.

**XxXxX**

Blaine stood there, alone, trembling.

He shouldn't have pushed Kurt. Clearly Kurt didn't have strong feelings for him at all, just like everyone else…

'_But he kissed me first'_

Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Kurt had kissed him, yes, and Kurt had seemed to enjoy it when Blaine kissed him again, so why would he leave like that? Kurt had even told him he was wonderful and perfect after the first kiss, his words making Blaine's entire soul soar and his heart leap.

Had Blaine done something to screw things up again? That must be it-it was the only explanation. He always messed things up.

He growled, punching the wall in frustration, barely registering the pain it caused. Why did he have to ruin every good thing he had in his life? He was such an _idiot_!

Kurt was the best damn thing to ever happen to him and now he was gone.

**XxXxX**

Blaine had been on edge all day. His parents hadn't so much as looked as him when he got home, and he knew the longer the break between beatings was, the worse the beating would be when it started up again.

Not to mention he hadn't seen Kurt in school all day, not even in the hallway.

He knew he had screwed up, but he couldn't help being worried. Was Kurt just avoiding him or had he not came to school that day? Was he sick? Was he hurt? Was he so upset about what Blaine did he had to skipped school all together?

He sat down in math nervously. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.

A tinkling bell sounded, signaling an announcement was about to be made over the PA system.

"_Attention students," _ Instead of Figgins's normal, monotone voice, the words were trembling. He sounded almost… scared. "_Yesterday night, Kurt Hummel, a senior here, attempted suicide."_

Blaine's heart was pounding impossibly loud. Everything else Figgins was saying was drowned out by the noise of his classmates-more specifically, the _cheers _of his classmates. He felt like he was going to throw up.

His chest self like it was being squeezed. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Kurt, beautiful, amazing Kurt, had gone over the dangerous edge.

Blaine knew he had to see him. He ran from the room, ignoring the calls from the teacher and jeers from his schoolmates. He ignored the fear ingrained in his gut when he realized the school would call him parents. All that mattered was making sure Kurt was okay.

'_Oh God, please let him be okay'_

**XxXxX**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Kurt sighed, tugging uselessly on the restraints they had put on his wrists, binding him to the hospital beg like some kind of crazy person. He _was_ a crazy person, he supposed, he couldn't even kill himself properly, but the knowledge of other people knowing embarrassed him. He felt like he had a sign above his head that said '_Look at the freak! He's so useless the only thing he's good for is being tied up and laughed at!'_

"Kurt…" his dad muttered. He hadn't moved from Kurt's bedside since he'd been admitted, apparently.

"Not now, dad" Kurt returned tiredly. He didn't want to talk, didn't want his dad to tell him how much of a disappointment he was, how he shouldn't have been born.

"_Why, _kiddo? Just help me understand" Burt asked, reaching a hand to Kurt's hair. Kurt flinched away involuntarily, feeling a stabbing pain at the hurt look it created on his father's face. Burt was an amazing father-he shouldn't have to put up with such a girly little _fag_ as a son.

'_Why couldn't you've just killed yourself and made it easier for everyone?'_

They sat in silence for a moment, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Probably a nurse, considering no one else would want to visit.

Burt mumbled something unintelligible, getting up to answer the door. Kurt didn't bother looking up from his lap. Not until Burt said a gruff "Who the hell are you?" to the person on the other side.

Kurt turned his head at the noise, unable to see the person behind his father's protective stance at the doorway. And then the person spoke and Kurt's mind completely shut down. "I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's… friend? Is Kurt here? Please let me see him, I need to make sure he's okay, I-"

"Where the hell were you when this was happening, huh? You say you're his 'friend', but I've never heard him talk about you. How do I know you aren't one of the kids that hurt Kurt, huh? One of the kids that made him…" Burt's throat audibly closed off, the closest thing Kurt had ever heard to a sob leaving his father's lips.

Kurt's mind finally started working again. "Blaine?" he whispered. His heart was beeping faster, put on display annoyingly by his heart monitor. "What're you doing here?"

In a surprising feat of bravery and strength, Blaine pushed past Burt and sprinted to Kurt's bed. He was at Kurt's side in an instant, stroking his face and placing a gentile kiss to his forehead. "I was so worried about you." Blaine whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt visibly relaxed for the first time since he got here.

"You were?" Kurt asked, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

"Of course I was, baby" Blaine whispered, smoothing Kurt's bangs from his face. "When I heard what happened, it was like my heart stopped. I can't imagine life without you, Kurt"

Kurt shook his head, tugging desperatly at his restraints. "But you can't. I'm not worth it." Tears started falling down his face. _'I'm such a baby'. _"You deserve so much better Blaine. You-"

Blaine cut him off with a swift kiss. Kurt savored the feeling, tasting his tears when they reached his mouth. "Kurt Hummel, you make me feel like I'm _worth something, _and you helped me when no one else did. That makes you better than anyone else could possibly be." He explained, kissing Kurt again chastely.

No, there was no way Kurt was all that. Blaine just felt bad for him-that was the only reason Blaine was being so nice. Blaine should hate him-probably secretly does.

But Kurt was selfish, and Blaine's kisses made him feel like he could be loved, even if it was all a lie. "Thank you" Kurt whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

Blaine smiled against his lips, nuzzling his hairline. "Don't thank me for something everyone should do."

A throat cleared, reminding them that Kurt's father was still very much in the room. "Kurt, would you care to introduce me?" he asked sternly.

Kurt bit his lip, looking down. His dad always _said_ he was okay with him being gay, but seeing it was clearly something different. _'Why am I always such a disappointment?'_

Blaine, seeming to sense his distress, hugged Kurt's face to his chest. Kurt could feel the smaller boy shaking and realized his father's stern tone was probably terrifying him, reminding Blaine of his own father. He wished his restraints would disappear so he could wrap Blaine in a hug.

"Dad, this is Blaine, he's been my friend for about two years now." Kurt explained, turning his head so his ear was resting over Blaine's heart, listening to his frantic heartbeat. He was glad the attention was off him; he didn't think he could handle his dad asking 'why' one more time. But Kurt ignored his dad for a moment, mumbling a hushed "It's alright Blaine, he won't hurt you, you're safe" to Blaine.

"You two are really close." Burt observed, moving to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Kurt said truthfully. He peered up at Blaine, noticing he didn't look any calmer. "Hey, it's okay. Want to sit next to me?" he whispered to the younger boy.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt's father uneasily.

"It's okay, kid, I don't mind." Burt said calmly.

Blaine nodded, maneuvering himself awkwardly until he was tucked against Kurt's side under one of his arms, careful not to bump any wires.

"Thank you, sir" Blaine whispered to Kurt's father, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't mention it." Burt said gruffly. He looked at the two for a minute. Kurt could tell Blaine was trying his hardest not to hide his face. It broke his heart and a newfound anger bubbled up at the people that had made Blaine like this-his parents. "So, how'd you two meet?" he asked.

"I saw him being bullied and stopped to help." Kurt told him shortly. Well, it wasn't exactly _lying_; it just wasn't the full story.

"You two dating now, err what?" the balding man wondered, gesturing to Kurt and Blaine's close proximity.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his hazel eyes glistening. He looked… hopeful. The idea of Blaine wanting to be with him scared Kurt. Blaine should have a man, not a pathetic whore like Kurt.

Neither said anything, not wanting to overstep the other, so eventually Burt changed the subject to "Do your parents know you're here, kid?"

Blaine tensed, pressing his side closer to Kurt's, his breathing erratic. The paler boy glared murderously at his father, tangling his legs with Blaine's in an attempt to sooth him considering his hands and arms were not an option. He knew it wasn't his father's fault, but he couldn't help but be upset that he'd brought up the subject. Couldn't he see how scared Blaine was? Why couldn't he have left him alone?

Kurt could visibly see his dad taking in Blaine's terrified expression and Kurt's protective pose. "I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid." Burt grumbled. "Kid, I don't want you to get offended or nothing, but this isn't normal behavior for a kid. Do your parents hurt you?"

Blaine completely froze. Kurt couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He sometimes hated that he'd gotten his bluntness from his father.

"Can you wait outside, just for a minute, dad?" Kurt asked quietly, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

"Kurt, this is a serious matter!" Blaine curled in on himself farther when Burt started to yell. "If he's being hurt, we need to tell someone! We can't just-"

"I know!" Kurt shouted. He forced himself to be quieter when Blaine flinched. "I know, dad, but can we have a few minutes alone before all hell breaks loose, please?"

Burt looked at them for a moment before nodding and stepping out, closing the door behind him.

"He knows, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his back completely straight.

Kurt shifted nervously. _'It's all your fault. Everything is always your fault.' _"It's okay, honey. This is a good thing, right? I mean, now you can get help, and you'll be safe." Kurt tried.

Blaine stared at him, a wild look in his eyes. He leaped from the bed like he'd been stung, like Kurt was some vial thing he needed to get away from. "No, Kurt, it's not '_okay_'! I will not be '_safe_'! Don't you _get_ it? I'm going to tell them my sob story and they're going to laugh in my face, saying I'm some dumb rich kid who just wants attention. Then they'll call my parents, who'll beat the shit out of me for being such a stupid waste of space, and never let me go outside again. Or maybe, maybe, they'll just kill me so they can finally be rid of their worthless gay son!

"What part of that sounds 'okay' to you, Kurt? Huh? What part of that makes you think I'll somehow be 'safe'? God, Kurt, why couldn't you've just minded your own Goddamn business when you figured out what was happening?"

Kurt was shaking, tears running down his face in rapid secession. _'You always mess everything up'. _"I'm sorry." He choked out. He wanted Blaine to stay _so badly_-he _needed _him.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it, Kurt,"

Blaine attempted to storm out, only to be stopped by Burt. "Kid, I called the police and told the hospital." He explained, not seeming to notice Blaine's angry expression or his son sobbing in the corner.

Blaine moaned, tugging at his hair. "They're going to kill me."

Burt shook his head. "No they won't kid, you'll be kept safe."

It was meant to be reassuring, but all it did was make Blaine run down the hall, only to be stopped by hospital staff. His screams echoed around Kurt's head, reminding him of what a useless, pathetic, waste he was.

"What happened?" Burt asked, seeming to finally notice the condition Kurt was in.

Kurt didn't hear him, too wrapped in his own tormenting thoughts. He opened his mouth and screamed, tugging so hard in his restraints it re-opened the deep wounds on his wrists. He kept screaming and thrashing until the hospital sedated him, the last thought on his mind that he had done the one thing he promised never to do; he'd hurt Blaine.

**XxXxX**

**Ahhh, the ANGST!**

**Next chapter: we find out what happens to Blainers and his parents, see about therapy for Blaine and Kurt, meds for Kurt, and see if Kurt and Blaine can make up and help each other through all this shit.**

**After that I'm planning an epilogue, though you'll have to wait and see if it'll be happy or sad ;)**


End file.
